Behind the Mask
Behind the Mask is the 23rd episode of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. It aired on July 24th, 2011. Plot Still stuck in Bakugan Interspace, Dan and the other Brawlers are still fighting off the Chaos Bakugan. Dan then receives a vision that Mag Mel is going to attack Earth, using Bakugan Interspace as a base of operations. He tells the other Brawlers about this vision and suggests using his link to find and attack him. The others, however, disagree because of the may risks including being comatose. He still takes this risk and goes ahead with the others defending while Marucho is still trying to find a way out. In another area, Soon and Chris have lost confidence since the departure of Sellon with Soon more upset. They are attacked by a Flash Ingram but are saved by Noah on a Subterra Ziperator. They don't want his help, calling him a crybaby but Noah helps anyways. More Chaos Bakugan come, but the rest of Noah's team, Ben, Jack and Robin, arrive on Pyrus, Aquos and Ventus Ziperators respectively. Soon doesn't believe that they have anything to fight for but Ben reassures her and the two girls run to the Battle Brawlers base. As Dan tries to clear his mind and look for Mag Mel, he find him in a "flip-side" of Interspace. The two begin to battle, summoning their Mechtogan and the two summon blades to fight each other. Outside the base, the two girls are attacked again with Soon wanting them to kill them but the Brawlers step in and fight. As more spawn from the ground, Noah and the others come to help. Rafe tells them that their main priority is to protect Dan in comatose and the two girls join the fight, gaining confidence again. Back in the control room, Marucho still couldn't find a way out or to contact outside but Dylan appears and says no human can do it, suggesting as an AI, he could do it. Shun would help Soon and Chris regain their passion for brawling as his battling style remained them of their mistress ability and they used their own bakugan to help defeat the chaos bakugan. In the flip world, Dan continues to fight and manages to crack his mask, revealing Barodius. He says he was banished by Code Eve but he had a link with Dan. He managed to achieve enough power to break free of the shackles from Code Eve. Razenoid also says he was Dharak. They continue to and summon their Mechtogan Titans. After an explosion, Dan wakes up with the Brawlers and the others in front of him. He tells them where he is and who Mag Mel is leaving all of them shocked. Meanwhile, Marucho works on Interspace and gets Dylan to do the final job, revealing that his lollipop is a key. Marucho manages to get contact with Kato and his dad and he tells his dad his plan. Bakugan Seen *Taylean *Titanium Dragonoid *Boulderon *Wolfurio *Neo Ziperator *Spidaro *Clawsaurus *Razenoid *Cyclone Percival *Flash Ingram *Iron Dragonoid *Phantom Dharak BakuNano Seen *Lanzato Mechtogan Seen *Zenthon *Dreadeon Mechtogan Titan Seen *Zenthon Titan *Razen Titan Trivia *This is the second episode to feature two Mechtogan Titan's battling and also marked Razen Titan's official debut in battle. *The preview showed that Dan and Mag Mel can use their link to summon blades of energy. *This is the second time that Dan used a laser sword since New Vestroia, when he used his Gauntlet to battle against Spectra. *It is revealed that Mag Mel is Barodius and that Razenoid is Dharak (both mutated). Code Eve took away their most evil thoughts and desires and locked them in a physical form. This means Mag Mel can be seen as a more powerful mutation of Barodius and they can be seen as seperate characters. *This it the first episode where we see Noah use a Bakugan. *During the battle of Zenthon Titan and Razen Titan, it sounded as if Zenthon Titan said "Autobots". This could be a reference to Optiums Prime from Transformers, or just a pronunciation error. Gallery Screen shot 2011-07-17 at 1.45.46 PM.png Джек на зиператоре.png Screen shot 2011-07-17 at 1.46.41 PM.png 2011-07-17 2032.png Krowll12.PNG Krowll11.PNG Screen shot 2011-07-17 at 1.47.38 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-17 at 1.48.32 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-17 at 1.49.00 PM.png Adasdas.jpg Titan.png 2011-07-24 1721.png Dylan2.jpg 2011-07-17 2242.png 2011-07-24 1720.png Dreadeon5.jpg 1233.png 1122.png Razen vs zenthon.png Dreadeon4.jpg RazenTitan6.jpg Dreadeon3.jpg DreadeonTwo.jpg DreadeonOne.jpg Noah4.jpg Noah3.jpg Noah2.jpg Noah1.jpg Dharakrazenoid.png Screen shot 2011-07-24 at 11.31.12 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-24 at 11.32.08 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-24 at 9.50.36 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-24 at 9.50.06 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-24 at 9.49.30 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-24 at 9.48.54 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-25 at 1.37.51 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-25 at 1.37.17 AM.png Screen Shot 2011-07-25 at 4.18.17 PM.JPG|Razenoid about to summon Razen Titan 2011-07-25 1024.png 2011-07-25 1010.png Screen shot 2011-07-25 at 3.36.12 AM.png Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan episodes